Spies vs Criminals: Feral Heart Character Bios
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Just an archive of all the OC's to appear in MetalMunk15's new story "Feral Heart". R&R if you want, and hope you guys and girls like it.
1. Chapter 1: Ratchet

**Authors Note: **This is a project to get a basic design for characters to appear in MetalMunk15's new story "Feral Heart". First up will be my OC I sent in, Ratchet.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Feral Heart" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

**Spies vs Criminals: Ratchet.**

In appearance, Ratchet is a giant robot of about fifteen feet tall, though his legs are considerably shorter than his arms, forcing this mechanized paradox move about in a similar way to that of a simian (ape-like creature). His head is nearly featureless, aside from a glowing optic for an eye, which can see in sonar, infrared, x-ray, ultraviolet, and normal light signatures, along with making a scan of anything he sees and pin pointing their weakest spots. His hands only have four digits, three fingers and a thumb on each hand, the fingers and thumbs tipped in blade claws, and each hand is able to be fired out and be used as a grappling hook for this massive machine to climb tall surfaces quickly. These grappling hook hands can also be used to grab things from a far away and retract it back to this machine, and also to capture enemies if the need calls for it.

Something to take note of is that he can speak, though his voice is a copy of actor James Earl Jones (famous as the voice of Darth Vader from Star Wars). This machine is of military origin, and as such he is armed with wrist mounted Gatling guns and two shoulder mounted sniper rifles, and to help him ambush opposing forces, his right hand can be converted into a titanium drill to dig a trench to hide in, though not needed as he can render himself completely invisible in a stealth mode cloaking. With a two pronged forked output jack extended from his left wrist, he can hack into any mechanical device ranging from an iPod to the POTUS mainframe by means of ramming into the device in question, and steal any information he desires. The biggest weapon this brute of metal and bolts has at his disposal is four rocket launchers mounted on his back, two on each of his shoulder blades, the rockets fired containing phosphorus, an element that ignites into extremely hot burning fire upon contact with oxygen. For close quarters combat, Ratchet was given a deep understanding of basically every known fighting technique on Earth, and even though he has no need to have this, it can help him to predict how his opponents will fight him, and turn that against them (though, in all logistics, he could just as easily deliver a back handed blow with the power of a freight train behind it). If that wasn't enough, this mechanized brute is heavily armored, and can take a hit from a tank round with nothing more than some dents as evidence (though that doesn't go to say that he isn't indestructible...just really hard to break in general), along with reflexes quick enough that he can catch an enemy rocket and fling it back at them. Although he didn't get the chance to be tested for it, Ratchet was built so he could withstand a blast from a nuclear bomb, and as such has a built in Geiger counter to measure any and all radiation in a certain area.

This machine also has the ability of flight in the form of a jet engine mounted in his back, but is funnily enough afraid of flying. The appearance of fear, or any emotion for that matter, in a machine suggests that at one point Ratchet was a living human being, but as of this moment it is unknown. A final feature this massive mechanical paradox has is in the form of a laser sight for targeting purposes. Originally built for the demolition of military bases, Ratchet was stolen by The Feral Heart and rewired to serve him as his personal guard dog and minion for all his heists.

* * *

So, how was this guy? Let me know in the comment box below…I know, the box is scary, but it's alright, it won't bite XD.

EDIT: just made some touch-ups on the bio there, I was tired last night and made some mistakes. and just so you know, this post is to archive all the OC's featured in the "Feral Heart" story, not just what I myself designed like my other description posts I've done. Obviously, the next update will contain the other featured OC sent in and (as of chapter 1) featured in the story itself. One last thing, the question is still the same, and if I have done this correctly, then the reviews i have gotten so far will still be there for me, and others, to read over.

Anyway, as always, here's the question of the day:

"If you had a robot, what would you make it do for you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hex Noir

**Authors Note: **here I am again, and I am posting the bio of the OC sent in by user Kuro Rakka Shimo. That's all so read on to the actual bio.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the story "Feral Heart" belongs to MetalMunk15, and the OC of Hex Noir belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

**Spies vs Criminals: Hex Noir.**

Being on the same side as the Spies, Hex is a bit of a laid back character, though is often willing to go on missions to keep himself occupied. He has sandy colored fur and hair, and wears a silvery-grey shirt with grey skulls on his shoulders. Along with a black skull on a chain around his neck, and dull grey pants. He has a rare type of heterochromia, which caused his left eye to have a black sclera and a white pupil, while his right is a normal white sclera and black pupil, the irises of both eyes though a deep, almost black shade of violet. Covering his face from below his eyes is a grey mask, this in place to hide a scar from a past assignment before joining the Spies, which stretches from the ridge of his nose and ends at the left corner of his mouth.

For weapons, Hex wields a black bladed katana sword that he carries on his back, the blade etched with tally marks from its previous owner, each to show how many this unknown man has killed with the blade. Hex is extremely intelligent, and as such has built a small device he calls a "quantum energy condenser" in the black metal gauntlet of his left hand, this device interacting with his body's energy and allowing him to concentrate energy into a mass simply referred to as "dark matter", this substance looking like a shadow in his hand. At this point, it can be altered further to Hex's liking, such as burning things like fire, shocking like electricity, and even eating away at certain substances like pure acid. The devise comes with a price, in that it draws upon the naturally bioelectricity to power it, and in turn if used too much will cause Hex to become tired and eventually pass out.

Personality wise, Hex is laid back and calm most of the time, though is known to be quite the prankster if he feels like it. Though hardly ever angry, Hex is known for an explosive temper if someone does manage to anger him. Being a thinker, Hex is almost always with multiple plans for anything, ranging from taking down ten targets efficiently, or getting himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

There you go guys, Hex Noir's character bio. Also, the changes I made to this OC were merely for dramatic effect, and are in no way meant to try to steal the character from its owner. Kuro Rakka Shimo, I hope you like this Bio of your character, and I also hope I haven't strayed too far from the info you gave me earlier.

As always, new question for you guys:

"What would your weapon of choice be in the zombie apocalypse, and why?"


	3. Chapter 3: Jessica Boxi

**Authors Note:** Hello there again people of fanfiction, just a quick announcement, and that is that the "Take You to Rio: Seville Family Vacation" story is indeed done, sorry for making you guys wait for a new chapter, but I do plan on writing a sequel to it. Anyway, to the _real_ business at hand, I'm here with another OC bio, this one being for the OC sent in by user I'm,Only,Human,Dude.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the story of "Feral Heart" belongs to user MetalMunk15, and the OC of Jessica Boxi belongs to I'm,Only,Human,Dude.

* * *

**Spies vs Criminals: Jessica Boxi.**

Being with the spies, Jessica is one of the leading forensics experts on Brittany's team. She's skilled in crime scene recreations and has a talent for visualising what may have happened at the time of the event, and is even able to tell how long it has been since the crime first occurred. With sharp green eyes, she is able to pick out certain details of her surroundings, such as a bullet casing on the ground or even something like a strange residue in a certain area. Visually, she has a height somewhere between Jeanette and Brittany, and has a couple green streaks going through her brunette hair. She wears a black skirt with a green tank top, though usually pulls on a jacket while on investigations to keep from either getting anything on her, or anything from her body in the crime scene by mistake, and a pair of black boots that go to her mid-thigh.

Personality wise, she's a kind and happy person able to get along with just about anyone, but will become a bit bossy and sassy when she's in a bad mood, which isn't hard to get her into but also not too easy as she works to control her temper.

* * *

Here we go, Jessica Boxi, and again, any additions to character were for dramatic/artist effect, and the OC itself still belongs to I'm,Only,Human,Dude, whom I'm hoping is okay with this bio I made for their OC. Also sorry for this being so short, it was only because I'm a little out of it, as in I just woke up XD.

Like always, new question:

"What, in your opinion, is the most annoying thing ever?"


End file.
